The Bugle Wiki
Welcome to The free source of (mis)information, brought to you by Misters Andy Zaltzman and John Oliver that We have temporarily run out of good lies to feature in this space. You can see the existing lies, or contribute your own if you wish, here. ****ATTENTION! THE BUGLE IS IN IMMEDIATE DANGER!!! TimesOnline has dropped it!! Follow @hellobuglers for updates and #savethebugle !!!***** The greatest undertaking of the century is currently in progress! Help our indexing of the collective work of the Bugle at the The Bugle Index Page. Waiting for Andy to finally post the answers for the Audio Cryptic Crossword? If the blog is any indication, there's way too much cricket on for that to happen. Why not just look at the answers? Do you have Overrunnitis? Read the article to find out (sorry hypochondriacs). Remember that great cult classic The Bugle: The Movie? No? Then your not a real fan are you? Welcome to the Bugle. I'm . . . Andy "the Hot Truth" Zaltzman Andy Zaltzman, but I think it's about time people started referring to me as ZALTOR THE PITILESS, EMPEROR OF ALL THINGS Andy Zaltzman, and to be honest, I'm in London. And there's nothing any of you can do about that, so you're going to have to learn to live with it. Andy "the bloodied fang of truth" Zaltzman Andy Zaltzman, the man blues legend Muddy Waters could have been if he'd been born in mid-1970s England, and been privately educated. Andy Zaltzman, the new voice of Chanelle. ... Why should I tell you? Let me live my own life! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Make sure to add any redirects that people might use when you write it. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * For specific ways to help, please visit the '''What We Need Page for information on what exactly the Wiki needs.' ; Discover all that is '''The Bugle' * Sections of the Bugle * Nearly Part of The Bugle ; Explore the Bugleverse * Beings * Places * Concepts * John Oliver is currently: not watching his own films. *The Bugle has brought democratic change to the Egyptian people. This is an undeniable fact. *Tom the Producer has attempted to mend the anger directed towards his replacement. **Fuck You Chris *Happy "John Oliver and Andy Zaltzman Day"! While not a recognised federal holiday in the UK, US, or any other major nation, you are never-the-less encouraged to stay home from your obligations today; be it work, school, a government mandated court appearance, et cetera. Is Judy Giuliani still accepting donations? Of course he is. :*Update: even though Rudy made the tactical blunder of taking down the site, we at the Bugle Wiki have elected to keep up the link to his late campaign website in memoriam for the presidency that might have been. Current *The Bugle - The official Bugle website, as designed by an eleven-year-old *fuckyouchris.com - The unofficial official website of the Bugle *The Official Bugle Twitter Feed - Now with pictures! *The American's Twitter Feed - Because he has things to say. *Andy's JustGiving Contribution site - Retroactively sponsor Andy's child. Archived These sites were once part of the Bugle webpage at Times Online *The Bugle Map of the World - Where are you? *Rude Shapes Slideshow - Self explanatory really. No Longer Current *What was once John's website - Gone but not forgotten. *What was once Andy's website - Both gone and forgotten. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse